


Just Give Me Tonight

by ICouldntThinkOfAUsername



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Love Hotels, M/M, Tender Sex, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername/pseuds/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername
Summary: In the dead of summer during Tsukasa Suou's third year, he begged Leo to take him away for a few hours to sort out his thoughts. Four hours away from Tokyo, on the outskirts of Sendai, he wakes up with distorted memories about the entire encounter and the painful truth that the future was full of unknowns. It is impossible to keep everything just the way it is, but worrying so much about the future lets the present slip by like grains of sand.Despite all of Leo Tsukinaga's quirks, Tsukasa got the feeling that he understood this more than anyone in the dream-like fantasy space that the love hotel room provided.





	Just Give Me Tonight

When Tsukasa opened his eyes, he was met with the cool shadows of night. It took a moment more to process that he was in the passenger’s seat of a car. Moving his feet, they were half covered in crumpled paper. 

“Hey, Suo. You’re awake.”

Tsukasa redirected his attention to Leo, who he now remembered taking him on a spur of the moment trip up north. He was quieter than usual and Tsukasa wasn’t sure if it were whether or not it was because something was wrong. 

“Forgive me, I didn’t realize I fell asleep… Leo-san, is something wr—”

Leo laughed it off. He was so difficult to pin down, even if they had been… together for months. Or, at least, as together as they could be given the circumstances. Tsukasa made a face and Leo relaxed a bit, giving him what attention he could while still driving. “We should both get some sleep!” 

“Where are we? What time is it?”

The clock above the radio answered that. 2:45 AM. Tsukasa could feel the color drain from his face as he reached for his phone and scrolled through the notifications of missed calls and texts. He had muted it. Stupid. 

“You told me to keep driving, Suo. So, I did.” 

“At the very least I have to call home!” Pressing the call button of his personal caretaker, he was relieved that he still picked up regardless of the time. He was stuck in a string of apologies and promises while Leo waited patiently for once for him to finish. He slumped back down, checking their location. They were on the far edge of Sendai, and the only lights that helped illuminate their surroundings were those of sparse street lamps and the neon lights of the few places left open. “Leo-san, where are we going?!”

Leo stayed quiet for a moment, smile faltering for a moment. “You told me to drive you as far away as possible until you could sort your thoughts out!”

Ah. “I didn’t mean that!”

“You really LOOKED like you meant it, Suo. What’s going on with you? You’ve seemed distant for a while and I don’t like it.” Leo pulled over, turning on the car light and squinted, trying to read the situation before going in for a hug instead. Tsukasa tentatively wrapped his arms around Leo and gave him a pat, unsure of how to respond. 

“At least your hugs haven’t changed. You hug like an old man!” The playfulness in Leo’s voice changed quickly as he kissed Tsukasa’s cheek. “Let’s find a place to spend the rest of the night, or morning! I don’t think I could make it all the way back if I wanted to.” There was a “we need to talk about what happened” tone there, but Tsukasa was thankful that he left that portion unsaid for now.  
He nodded, and they continued in silence for the remainder of the trip, some late night talk show serving as a quiet murmur in the background. He caught a glimpse of “HOTEL” in bright, neon lights up the road and pointed it out. 

“Here! Leo-san, let’s not go out any further.”

Leo raised his eyebrows and Tsukasa spun his head around from his boyfriend to the building. The design was hyper-modern, illuminated in blue and white lights with a large sign spelling out “Rates starting at 3,300 ¥ for a “rest,” Rooms Available, Adult Only.”

“Are you trying to tell me something?~” No! No he was not! He could feel his entire body tense up and his face burning.  
“I didn’t know! We can go somewhere else! I didn’t realize it was a [love hotel]!” 

Leo was already pulling in and Tsukasa buried his head in his hands. “Doesn’t it look like a spaceship, Suo?~” 

No. It didn’t. He glanced at his phone and moved between the screens to ease the embarrassment, taking great interest in the names of all the diet monitoring apps Arashi and Izumi had installed that sat, unused, on the far bottom of his screen. But Leo had somehow already crawled out of the car and opened the passenger seat door to extend a hand to him. 

“You can pick the room!~” That didn’t help him much, but he took Leo’s hand anyways, threading his fingers through Leo’s before context got the better of him. “No one here knows us. It should be fine.”

“Leo-san… I need to talk to you about that.”

“I know.”

Tsukasa’s eyes widened.

“Well, actually, no, I don’t! But I think I do. I may be your king but I’m not going to tell you what you think. You need to use your own words for that.”

Tsukasa pursed his lips and nodded, giving his hand back to Leo. He couldn’t tell if his heart was fluttering due to the crippling embarrassment of the situation, the fear of a conversation he didn’t want to have, or because Leo looked good in this lighting and a tiny, rebellious part of him was fully intent on giving Leo the time of his life that night. 

The lobby was foreign to him. It was nothing he had ever seen before. Everything seemed hyper-modern and was modeled to be as gaudy and extravagant as possible. He found it a little tasteless, but intriguing, and was completely overwhelmed. Leo seemed to read into it and squeezed his hand. 

“Are you gonna pick the room? I’ll pay.” 

“I have no issue with covering the costs and I am not sure what to select. How do I select a room?” He felt like he was going to die and hovered over the catalogue. The concierge seemed largely distant and exhausted. Thank God. When he didn’t turn the page, Leo flipped through for him and started offering suggestions.  
“This one has a massage chair! But…” Leo flipped ahead. “I like this one.” The room selected didn’t have a gimmick or theme at all. Tastefully decorated, the only thing special about it was the offer of champagne and roses on the bed. “This one is the most ‘Suo.” 

He could the feel the blush spread down to his neck beyond the collar of his shirt. “Well,” flipping through the images, he settled on a spaceship gimmick room. “[Yes!]” Was not the most eloquent way to put his suggestion through, and he had gotten a bit too loud. The woman at the counter flinched and he apologized profusely for it. 

“I want the Suo room though! I’ve decided!” 

“I… I’ll pay at the very least. Let me take care of the [accommodation]. Thank you.” 

The woman at the counter was as patient as she could be with him. He dropped his credit card and, unsatisfied with his signature, required two additional attempts. She did not say much, but passed off the keycards in a little package as well as a complementary bag. He wasn’t sure of the contents, but the neck of a champagne bottle clamored against something there. His hands were shaking, but Leo reached around him and took the gift bag out of his hands and peered inside. The fact that Leo smiled so wide did little to put him at ease. Who knows what could be in there? 

Tsukasa passed both the cards over the reader, not thinking things through. When it blinked red, Leo was patient with him while he fumbled with one and opened the door.

The room reminded him of home. The accents were tasteful, not gaudy, and the only thing that made its intended purpose quite obvious were the small bouquet of roses bundled together on the center of the bed next to a pair of champagne flutes. Leo set the gift bag down on a table and unceremoniously jumped onto the bed face first, rubbing his face in the comforter. Tsukasa followed him in a panic and moved the flutes out of the way. 

“Leo-san! Please, [PLEASE] be more careful.” A hand reached out for his wrist, pulling him down and making him nearly lose his balance. “[Jesus!] Let me set down the glasses first.” He knew Leo was smirking into the sheets as much as he knew that he was probably pouting and, though he would never admit it, it took all his willpower not to go along with Leo’s antics. With the flutes safely out of the way, Tsukasa seated himself back on the edge of the bed, enjoying the moment he had to see his boyfriend truly happy and comfortable. Before bad intrusive thoughts replaced the good ones, Leo shot out a hand for his wrist again, missing terribly with his face still pressed completely down. He kept trying, whining ‘Suo~’ until Tsukasa grabbed his wrist himself and laced their fingers back together.  
“I thought you were tired.” There was a playfulness to Tsukasa’s tone that he wasn’t sure was intentional or not. Either way, Leo turned to face him, supporting himself with an elbow. Tsukasa took the opportunity to lean in for a kiss. The angle was awkward, but a gentle touch to Leo’s shoulder was enough for him to roll over so Tsukasa could hover over him and kiss him again. Properly this time.  
“You were the one who fell asleep!” Leo laughed, but there was a distinct change to his tone. Ah. If that was how it was going to be… “You worry too much, Suo. You need to enjoy the present more. If you keep going like this, I’ll feel like I’m dating an old man!” No, there were things they needed to talk about. Conveniently ignoring the conflicts between family obligations and relationships was no longer possible. He would graduate next spring, and from then on, living a double life would be near impossible. But Leo was right. Worrying all the time cut into the limited time they had left if the worst case scenario played out. Still, he furrowed his brows and Leo flicked the space between them. “Hey. Make different faces than that.” 

Leo always knew what buttons to push to get Tsukasa to kiss him again. It was much easier than dealing with the embarrassment anyways. And he had gotten much better at it compared to when they had first started dating. He could feel Leo smile into his lips and wrap his arms around his neck before taking the lead and deepening the kiss. He was still his king, after all, and therefore, he could feel minimal shame when sighing into Leo’s mouth. Balancing on one hand, he cupped Leo’s cheek with the other, running a finger down his jawline and tipping his chin up. Leo shuffled a bit, spreading his legs, making Tsukasa have to readjust to avoid falling off the bed. He placed his knee in the space Leo made and tentatively brushed it against Leo’s clothed dick, surprised at how hard Leo was already. That two week dry spell really took a toll on both of them. 

Pulling away, Tsukasa was pleased at how much of a beautiful wreck Leo was already. They were both trying to control their breathing, but with pink tinting Leo’s cheeks and his hair falling out of his ponytail… Tsukasa felt incredibly lucky to have him as his own. “We… still need to talk… you know, but I love… mmph.” Dragged back down into another kiss, Leo was far more sloppy and used more tongue than was necessary. Either way, he had way too much enthusiasm for 3 AM and he had a hard time keeping up. 

“I love you too, Tsukasa.” 

He felt his heart skip a beat. He was going to die from that level of sincerity. He was also going to die because Leo was trying to shimmy out of his shoes and pants and not only was it not working, but kicking off a shoe came dangerously close to shattering one of the flutes he had removed from the bed. He spun his head around to check, relaxing that no damage was done and continuing the job himself. How was he expecting to get his pants off unbuttoned? Jesus Christ. “You really should be more careful.”

Leo laughed again, only cut off when Tsukasa brushed a hand over the bulge in his underwear. He didn’t mind taking care of Leo like this, removing his pants one leg at a time and letting them pool on the floor.  
“What am I supposed to do with you?” Tsukasa said. Leo smiled back at him, his eyes hooded in a way that went straight to his dick. It was too hot. He shrugged off his blazer and began unbuttoning his shirt. With the way Leo was staring, maybe it was good to take his time? He paused after each button, pushing his bangs out of his face. “Could you come here please, My Lord? Though I am still your knight, I would like your assistance.” It took all his focus to keep his voice level, but it was worth it to see Leo rendered speechless, moving towards him and spreading his hand across his exposed chest like it was a precious treasure. His eyes sparkled, and Tsukasa caught Leo losing focus and searching the floor for a pen. No. Absolutely not! 

Tsukasa reached between them and pushed Leo’s underwear back, rubbing his dick with greater intention. 

“Please let me be selfish this once, Leo-san.” If the worst case scenario came to fruition, at least they had tonight. 

“You’re so cute when you’re horny, Suo.~” 

Tsukasa opened his mouth to protest, but Leo pressed his lips back against his own and swallowed his words for him. His hand was back against his chest, pushing back the fabric of his button-up until it fell off his shoulders. He whined when the pad of Leo’s thumb brushed over a nipple, and then again when Leo broke the kiss to trail his lips down Tsukasa’s jawline and neck. An open-mouthed kiss led to teeth grazing his skin and Tsukasa panicked.

“Don’t. No marks. You can’t.” 

His boyfriend’s breath was hot on his skin when he said an “I know” and Tsukasa relaxed immediately. Still, this wasn’t fair to Leo at all, and he knew it. He could feel the fears for the future creeping back up behind him, but Leo snapped him out of it with a sharp pinch of his nipple. He gasped, and shuddered when Leo ran his tongue over it instead. Tsukasa’s arms shook as he reached around Leo’s head to pull out the hair tie so he could run his fingers through Leo’s ginger locks. Or, at least, as much as the tangles would allow. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that Suo~?” His words were half muffled against his chest, but they still were embarrassing. 

“I’d prefer to think of myself as handsome.”

“Why not both?!” 

Tsukasa laughed, and the fondness on Leo’s face when he looked up at him told him all he needed to know. But when Leo started to push him back down to the bed, Tsukasa had an idea.  
Leo had his pants unzipped and halfway down by the time Tsukasa could bring himself to speak up.

“Leo-sa… [Leader,]” an old, familiar name from his first year, “I would like to [ravish] you tonight, if the king would allow it.” Talking like that… it had a two-way effect. Leo would either laugh at him for his speech patterns or be rendered speechless himself. The stupefied, flustered look on his boyfriend’s face reflected the latter and Tsukasa bloomed with newfound confidence. Good, he wouldn’t have to follow up that it was technically his turn. 

Leo tugged his pants down, and Tsukasa worked to properly untie his shoes and remove his socks before directing his attention back to Leo. He was dressed well, actually, which was a blessing over sweatshirts. It was far easier to push his blazer aside and unbutton a shirt than it was to get Leo’s arms stuck in sleeves once again… where both of them would give up momentarily while Leo rolled around on the bed.  
Leo tossed his shirt to the side and Tsukasa took the opportunity to push Leo down and kiss him again, fingers dipping beneath the elastic of his underwear with teasing touches that made Leo flinch beneath him. Toying with the fabric, Leo attempted to thrust up with a whine. 

“Suoooo-----” It didn’t take much to get Leo to whine. That was something he had learned rather quickly, and it was the easiest way to turn the tables. “Touch me! It’s not fair!” He also didn’t need to be asked to beg. He did so well on his own. Still,

“Leo, what would you like from me? This Suou Tsukasa?” Leo commented on how good Tsukasa looked with a pout all the time, but Leo wore it well also. He couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Come dethrone your king again.” Leo said, and there was a noticeable growl to his tone. Shit, if that didn’t instantly collapse all of Tsukasa’s walls. That was good enough for him. Anything more and he would be the one who was noticeably flustered and desperate. 

Sliding his hand beneath Leo’s underwear, he ran his fingers over the head, leaving light, feathery touches before pulling his underwear down and discarding them. Moving off the bed, Tsukasa removed his own and settled back to work, directing Leo’s legs so he could nestle his head between his thighs, giving light kisses between them. Leo whined again, and Tsukasa responded by running a hand up his cock.

“You’re the worst, Suo!~” 

“Good things come to those that are patient.”

“That was too cool considering the fact that you’re being a giant jerk.”

Well, his own patience was waning, so he finally wrapped his hand around Leo’s dick, setting a rhythm for himself before pushing his bangs back again. Leo was bigger than Tsukasa had imagined him being. It took time and determination to learn how not to choke, but now he took incredible pride in the progress he had made. More importantly, when he succeeded in truly taking all of Leo in his mouth, as he did at that moment, Leo moaned and gripped onto his hair. To unravel him like that… it was the ultimate privilege as both his knight and heir. He ran his tongue up and lavished on the head before Leo abruptly pulled him away. 

“Don’t--- No more.” 

Tsukasa could not be more confident. 

“That close?” The fantasy of the whole thing was somewhat ruined by having to wipe saliva off of his chin, but Leo still bit his lip and nodded, half-way between embarrassed and smug. He was in love with a legend. 

“You’ve gotten so much better at that. I’ve taught you well.~ Remember when I caught you practicing with a---” Enough of that! Tsukasa moved back up to kiss Leo to shut him up. He didn’t need to be reminded of that. 

“Do you have what we need, Leo?” He had barely pulled away, and both of their breathing was labored.

“Why don’t you check the drawer?” 

“There is no way you managed to sneak the [supplies] in there.”

“It’s a love hotel, Suo.” He made a face and Leo pinched his cheek. “Check.” 

So, he reached over and pulled the drawer out and made even more of a face. Sure enough, both lubrication and condoms were placed neatly in. He brought the string of condoms out to examine for their expiration, and yes, they were still good for use. Tearing off one, he threw it and the lube onto the bed and settled back down next to Leo.

“It’s cute that you wouldn’t know that, you know?” Leo poked him in the nose and as usual, he felt once again put in his place. Sex with Leo was a confidence rollercoaster. He felt stuck, trying to formulate a counter-argument, but Leo took his hand instead and directed it to spread his legs. “Please, hurry! No more waiting!” 

Jesus Christ. But he wasn’t about to fight or tease Leo anymore when he was equally worked up. He hadn’t even been touched yet, and he wanted nothing more than to be inside Leo immediately. Uncapping the bottle, he coated his fingers and raised one of Leo’s legs over his shoulder, pressing in with one. 

“Go faster than that! I’m no virgin! You, of all people, should know this!” Leo was whining, at the very least, and it restored some of Tsukasa’s desire to hear him more. He slipped in a second finger quickly, and just as easily moved onto a third. The worry over the two week dry spell making things difficult was largely unnecessary, but it was better to be safe than sorry in his book. Thrusting into Leo drew such sweet sounds from him, and Tsukasa adjusted his angle so that Leo would sing more. He had been with him enough to know where his prostate was, and it wasn’t difficult to get Leo whining and shaking, putting his other leg up over Tsukasa’s shoulder as he established a rhythm. 

“I’m good… Suo… Tsukasa… mmm…” Good. Tsukasa had been patient but he really couldn’t wait anymore. Withdrawing his fingers, Tsukasa reached for the condom. It gave him some difficulty. His arms and grown so shaky that it was difficult to get the packaging open and, once he did, his head was so clouded with just how good Leo looked with his hair splayed over the sheets, panting, that he put his first one on the wrong way. Mumbling curses underneath his breath, he tried again with a new one, rolling it over himself and aligning his cock with Leo’s entrance, making sure that his legs were back over his head.  
“Leo, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Suo, but hurry up!” Fine. Tsukasa sunk easily into him, taking his time for Leo’s sake out of genuine concern despite how nice it would be to just fuck Leo into the mattress, but when Leo started trying to scoot himself on him on his own, Tsukasa obliged, completely unsheathing himself and groaning. 

He missed this. He missed it a lot. Not wanting Leo to lecture him on moving, he adjusted and started a slow pace immediately, sighing as he pulled out and went back into the warmth and comfort that Leo provided. He placed a hand under Leo’s knee for better access and focused on finding the best angle that would make Leo into an absolute wreck. Leaning down, he kissed Leo again, pulling back because he wanted to hear him and began to pick up his pace. Leo was stunning, he had been so patient with his own needs but now, Tsukasa needed to move faster and harder. Each thrust drew out a moan or a whine from the both of them, and though Tsukasa would like to bite his lip and silence himself, he knew that Leo hated that. It was hard to keep track of thoughts anyways when Leo was here and amazing and the world just became the two of them and nothing else existed as Tsukasa got closer and closer to peaking. Leo’s breathing became erratic and his legs spasmed. He kept sighing half “I love you’s” peppered with Tsukasa’s name until he peaked, wrapping his legs around his head and coming. 

Tsukasa stilled and reveled in it, painfully close himself just from what Leo’s contractions did to him, but reluctantly pulled out when Leo’s legs slipped off him, quickly wrapping a hand around himself so he could stare at Leo’s wrecked, flushed body. It only took a few pumps and his entire body shuddered, feeling the orgasm from the tips of his toes to his head. Leo watching in anticipation only made it better as he rode out the aftershocks, pumping himself through the condom until his body relaxed and let him collapse in a heap next to his boyfriend.  
Lying there together in silence, Tsukasa couldn’t think of a more comfortable place to be. Leo looked at him, and he looked back and in Leo’s eyes, suddenly everything was right with the world for a moment. Everything would turn out fine.

“Suo…” Leo’s breath was still labored, “You left the condom on.”

He groaned while sitting back up, Leo laughing as he cleaned himself up. Pulling an additional tissue out of the box, he attempted to start cleaning his boyfriend off as well but Leo kept fidgeting.

“No, let’s take a shower instead, okay?” Leo grabbed his hand, pulling them both up far too fast. When Leo lost his balance, Tsukasa reached behind and let him lean on him.

“Leo-san,” Leo made some sort of cat sound at him and he died, “What am I going to do with you?”

~~~

The shower had actually been a bath. Tsukasa had been too flustered to notice that there were flower petals floating on the surface of the water in the catalogue, and considering their late arrival and lack of booking in advance, the bag of faux roses sat on the counter instead. The shower wasn’t particularly easy to use with such a big bath, but it served its purpose fine. Tsukasa, as a romantic gesture, showered Leo in some of the petals, which ended up creating a huge mess clogging the drain and, while he insisted on cleaning up his own disaster, Leo insisted after he had looked at online tutorials for five minutes to no effect. 

Instead, he wrapped a towel around his waist and returned to the main room to think. The sun was rising through the curtains, and it dyed the room in light.

“Leo-san?”

He received no response immediately, but after a few moments, he heard water draining. “Finished! What is it?”

“Do you want to have the [champagne?] Perhaps we should not waste it?”

“I’ll have some if Suo~ does.”

Ah. That was enough motivation for him. He most likely would have no more than one glass anyways. Removing it from the bag, he noticed the only other contents were chocolates and candies, and smiled to himself. Standing back up to pour, he accidentally bumped the table. The champagne flutes that had been through so much rattled. Tsukasa froze in place as one tipped over, rolled off the table and shattered on the floor. He was still in place staring blankly at it with bottle in hand when Leo stepped out of the bathroom.

“What was that? “

“I…” Oh God, his hands were shaking and he felt tears prick at his eyes. No. This was hardly appropriate. “I need to go back to the [bathroom.]” 

He felt arms wrap around him from behind, removing the bottle and settling him down on a warm lap. 

“Leo-san, I’ll pay all the additional costs. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s one glass. Don’t worry. Besides, maybe this is better because we get to share!” He wiped at his eyes. It wasn’t fair. Leo managed to turn every tiny crisis and problem he had into a positive experience, and he wasn’t even sure about what the future would hold. Every path he took would be selfish and contradictory. He heard the cork pop and it hit his shoulder. Following where it came from, Leo was holding what remained of the champagne. The rest of it was rolling down his arm. Tsukasa reached for it, and, realizing he was equally making himself a mess, searched for some way to stop the flow. 

“Leo! Tissues! Hurry!” Leo grabbed for them and tossed them his way. That was so stupid! What was he thinking? He couldn’t catch them like this. Instead, he had to pick them up off the floor to make a tissue bed for the leaking bottle. Leo crawled forward and ran his tongue up Tsukasa’s arm and Jesus… he had matters to talk about and the sun was rising already! 

“There. I made a mess too, now we’re even!” Leo was laughing again, as Tsukasa dabbed the both of them with tissues and leaned back, suddenly exhausted. He closed his eyes for a moment, and after opening them, Leo was offering him the remaining flute.

“Drink up! You deserve it.” 

“Leo-san, if I may be so frank, I do not want to be anywhere near the [champagne] right now.” He felt Leo’s warmth back against him as his head was pulled into his lap, fingers running through his hair.

“Better?”

“Leo-sa… Leo… I want to become a professional idol.”

Leo hummed in affirmation. 

“My parents want an heir after me, as you know.”

“Tsukasa, why not break up then?” His heart sunk in the pit of his stomach and he sat up immediately, staring Leo down. 

“Excuse me. What?” He could feel the tears pricking at his eyes again as he tried to read Leo’s expression, hoping that he was going to laugh it off and say ‘kidding.’

“Tsukasa, I get it. You can’t date as an idol, and after your career, your parents will want you to have a wife. I know. You’ve been talking about it for well over a year now. I’ll support you no matter what you choose to do.” 

“Leo… That’s not what I…”

“Just give me tonight, at least, alright?”

“LEO.” Maybe Tsukasa was being too loud for 6 in the morning, but he couldn’t help himself. It was easier to yell than to cry. A Suou heir shouldn’t cry openly. 

“If you were expecting me to talk you out of it, then you’re out of luck. I don’t want to be the person who ruins your future ambitions. You have goals and your family. I’m not going to get in the way of those. It was nice while it lasted, and if it continues to last. But don’t you dare choose me over your dreams and aspirations, Suou Tsukasa.” 

“Leo, you’re a goddamn idiot!” And damn the standards of a Suou heir, because he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed. “Can we at least try?! For a little longer?! I love you! What about how you feel?! I don’t want to be the selfish one. That’s not fair!” 

“What happens when someone finds out…”

“That’s what I’m worried about for YOU! How are you okay with being secretive about our relationship for so long?”

“I’d like to show you off to the world, but I understand that you ca—”

“I’m not good for you, am I?!” He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his hands. “Everything is about my own needs and my own interests, but what about yourself?! I don’t want to be that kind of selfish, spoiled brat if I’m just taking advantage of your kindness!” 

Leo wrapped his arms around him again and held him tightly, burying his head in his shoulder. He was too upset to process much of what was happening, but Tsukasa was positive that Leo was crying too… hiding it. 

“Suou Tsukasa… you can’t run away from your problems like I did, but I love you, and I want to help however I can. Let’s… enjoy the moment, alright?”  
That was not a satisfactory answer, but really, he didn’t know what to expect. Nothing would be. He wouldn’t know how to handle the paradoxes of his own life until he was forced to face them head on. No amount of preparation would work for the inevitable clash of heads that would happen. This Suou Tsukasa was the only heir, wanted to establish a new career for himself, and also stay hopelessly in love with Leo Tsukinaga. 

The sun was higher in the sky now as the remnants of night turned into dawn. Both of their arms were wrapped around each other as they watched the new day take form. The future was a terrifying hole full of unknowns and the cumulation of calculated and uncalculated decisions and Tsukasa felt helpless on that path ahead. But he did have Leo’s arms around him that night, and for a fleeting moment, everything was okay. At least they had the morning together, whatever came after didn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> The future is full of unknowns, and no matter how hard you try, at some point, decisions have to be made.
> 
> Catch your boy being fake deep. I just wanted to write something tender and there's like no leokasa on the archive anymore which is a damn shame.


End file.
